hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Resistance
The Power of Resistance is the 31st episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. This marks the debut of Tezz Volitov, who joins the Battle Force 5 in this episode. Summary The five vehicles drove back into the Hub, unable to find a Re-Spawn Chamber. Apparently, Sage's signal had sent them to the wrong location. Sherman and Spinner, however, found a small black obelisk, which Spinner dubs a "futuristic doorstop." It begins to glow blue as he tells the group the news. Sage's powers activate to the item's reaction, and Sherman realizes that the obelisk is a Sentient Cyber cell. The Blue Sentient takes the Cyber cell and activates it. From the cell, a hologram of Zemerik appears above the team. Zemerik: I send this message in hopes that Battle Force 5 can act in time. I have just escaped from a Red Sentient Moon, where a rebellion is underway. Agura: Really gotta tweak our Spam Filter. Vert: Not so fast. Zemerik's on our side. ...Sort of. Zemerik: You have a chance to strike a decisive blow against our mutual enemy. The rebel force that is battling the Red Sark need your help before it is crushed by Krytus. The message turned off at that point as Sage deactivated the cyber cell. Though wary of the message, the six teenagers strap into the vehicles and head off to the Red Sentient Moon. -- As soon as they arrive at the desolate moon, the six of them spot Red Zurk coming to them on their Zentners. Needing to complete their mission, Battle Force 5 make a strategic retreat, the Zurk following. They weren't following them for long, for an explosive charge planted under the bridge blows up and sent a portion of the metal bridge to pieces. Like a landmine, other explosive charges set off around the bridge. The team happens to be near one of the blasts at the time and the crumbling bridge they're on inches closer to the Buster Tank... The explosion has caught up with the Buster. Sherman hits the thrusters, and they rocket over to safety. Vert looks around, and the group quickly notice that its the handywork of the rebels. Another explosion goes off, and they drive away, nearly getting caught in another one. The explosions are focused EMPs, and they cause every bit of metal to fly apart. Sherman pinpoints the source at a bunker above them, and they drive to it. Vert asks if Sherman has found any Red Sark, but the electromagnetic field is jamming the scanners. Zoom goes in to investigate and takes off into the air. He sees a few heading their way, but it'll be a few minutes until they get there. Vert suggests that they warn the rebels. *''Agura: Okay, but how? No doors, no windows. No doorbell.'' *''Stanford: Allow me.'' (Stanford activates the sound system on his car) *''Stanford: Cover your ears, mates!'' He presses a button and a doorbell rings. Stanford realizes this wasn't what he wanted, and begins playing horn sounds. The mistake worked, however, and the bunker door opens. The five of them drive in. Vert calls for the rebels, stating their intentions. The cars hit a magnetic barrier halfway into the room. The Saber gets stuck to a column, the Tangler ATV and Buster get stuck to each other, and the Reverb clings onto the ceiling. The team step out and Stanford demands that the "ignorant hooligans" show themselves. In drives a young adult male with black hair and amber-brown eyes on a prototype car. He steps out and tells Stanford off for calling him ignorant. Vert introduces himself, and the man takes off his helmet. He introduces himself as Tezz Volitov, and that he was the rebel "army" fighting the Sark. Believing the Battle Force 5 to be enemies, he claims them as his prisoners. Stanford tries to talk him out, but hits a barrier, pushing him back. Outside, the Sark have found the bunker, and Zoom flies back to it. He goes inside and stealthily sneaks up to Tezz as he tells how he got there. Back on Earth, one of his experiments stranded him on the Red Sentient Moon. Honing his knowledge on Sentient culture, he fought the Reds when they awoke as the sole rebel there while trying and failing to find a way back home. Zoom slips by and attacks, grabbing the glove off of Tezz. Vert deactivates the magnetic barrier, unsticking the cars, but breaking the Reverb's cannons. *''Stanford: (upset) My car! My cannon! (angry) My new mechanic!'' (Stanford grabs Tezz) *''Stanford: Fix it, Einstein!'' *''Zoom: No time. The Zurk are almost here.'' Tezz tells Vert that he's the only one that can seal the bunker with his glove. Though wary, Vert gives him the glove. He closes the door, gets in the car, and drives away. The rest of the team follow him out through a secret exit. Vert tells Stanford to bring Tezz back with him to Earth while seeing about getting his cannons fixed. The other four remain behind for cover. After a jump off a cliff, Tezz scoffs at Stanford when he says that he can take him back to Earth, but he ends up eating his own words when Stanford opens a portal using a Battle Key. They head back to Earth and for the Hub. The four of them approach a cliff, and Vert signals for Agura and Sherman to get ready to fuse. The two vehicles merge to form the SmashClaw and proceed to smash up the Red Zentners. Krytus drives in, seeing if could find the rebels. Before the SmashClaw can attack, it defuses, and Krytus goes on the offensive. The Zurk drive in to back him up. -- At the Hub, Sage asks of what he's learned of the rebels. *''Stanford: That he's incredibly annoying!'' (Tezz drives in) *''Tezz: (surprised) A Blue Sentient? I...I thought you were all extinct?!'' *''Sage: How could you know about my people?'' *''Tezz: (as he gets out) Artifacts and hieroglyphs I found on the Red Sentient Moon.'' A fascinated and eager Tezz points out many more devices seen in the Hub, to which Sage points out his intellect. Sage soon after recieves a vision of Krytus attacking the team, to Stanford's concern. He volunteers to go save them, but Sage points out that his cannons are inoperable. Tezz tells him he won't stand a chance without protection, but Stanford insists, saying it's for his friends. Tezz, surprised and touched, volunteers to have him use his car instead by using Stanford's Sentient Chip. Sage says she can do that, but the Reverb will be out of commission, as only five Sentient Chips can be used in a Battle Zone/Planet at a time. Tezz volunteers to go in Stanford's place and Sage gets to work upgrading his vehicle. When the upgrades are completed, Sage tells Tezz that there is one last thing for him to do before his vehicle is ready for battle: he must name it. He names his vehicle Splitwire. Then Tezz heads for the Red Sentient moon, where Zoom is waiting for him, and informs him that the rest of the team is in trouble. The two go over to the top of a cliff below the battle grounds. An EM crossbow is mounted from the car, and Tezz fires EMPs from the crossbow to Krytus, stopping his attack. *''Krytus: Who dares attack Krytus?!'' *''Vert: You know that rebel "army" your boys in red can't whip? (Tezz gets out) That's him!'' Krytus then proceeds to attack the Splitwire and Tezz. Just when it seems Tezz is stuck in a corner, he grabs the door of the Splitwire using his new gauntlet and throws it at Krytus. This knocks the Red Sentient over the edge and he is sent back to his Re-Spawn Chamber upon being impaled by the Syfurious's blades. The team right themselves up and head back to the Hub, Tezz included. -- Despite his objections, Tezz is made an official member of Battle Force 5, Vert saying that it's they least they can do after he rescued them. Tezz accepts this now, saying that he should give a small speech, but Stanford butts in with a drink he gives to Tezz, saying it isn't necessary. The cheers that follows, however, Stanford feels is necessary. Tezz begins to accept the team as his "slightly-less intelligent" family, to which the group groan a bit at this. Vert just shakes his head in mild amusement. Key Events *Tezz Volitov joins the Battle Force 5 *The Splitwire debuts Fusions SmashClaw Quotes *''Zemerik: I send this message in hopes that Battle Force 5 can act in time. I have just escaped from a Red Sentient Moon, where a rebellion is underway.'' *''Agura: Really gotta tweak our Spam Filter.'' *''Vert: Not so fast. Zemerik's on our side. ...Sort of.'' *''Zemerik: You have a chance to strike a decisive blow against our mutual enemy. The rebel force that is battling the Red Sark need your help before it is crushed by Krytus.'' *''Agura: Okay, but how? No doors, no windows. No doorbell.'' *''Stanford: Allow me.'' '(Stanford activates the sound system on his car)' *'Stanford': Cover your ears, mates! *''Stanford: (upset) My car! My cannon! (angry) My new mechanic!'' ' (Stanford grabs Tezz) *''Stanford: Fix it, Einstein! *Zoom': No time. The Zurk are almost here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tezz Category:Episodes focusing on Stanford Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2